Stranger Things Have Happened
by Mara Anjiru
Summary: Five friends venture out to Camp Crystal Lake to see if the legends are true. They find more than they had ever wanted to as one of the friends makes a disturbing connection to the killer that resides here.
1. Taken

Mara: Ok, so, today is Friday the 13th, my day! Jason's day! I started this story not too long ago and thought today was an appropriate time to finally start putting it up. After reading through it, I think it is worthy of being here...Maybe. Either way, my friends and I are all connected to our certain serial killers, the men we love! Mine is, obviously, Jason, while Molly's is Michael Myers, Bonnie's is the Miner, Ricky's being Freddy Krueger, and Nichole's being Leatherface. I plan to write stories for each of us, having the person corresponding to that killer be the main character. So, if you happen to like this, the others may be of interest when I have them up! ^_^ Oh, right, disclaimer! I do not, to my unfortunate knowledge, own Jason Voorhees or Camp Crystal Lake. I do, however, own my friends, as well as, myself, throught this story! And there you go.

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

**Ch 1: Taken**

Jamie yawned, stretching across the back seat of her friend's Toyota Corolla and her two other friend's that sat in the back with her. "Jamie, wake up, you're missing all the fun!" Molly, who was sitting to Jamie's left, shook her legs, bouncing with excitement. They must be close.

"Yeah, you were the one who wanted to take this trip and dragged us along." Bonnie, who was to her right, shifted, uncomfortable from sitting in the same position for the past 3 hours.

"You all agreed of your own free will to come." Jamie pointed out sleepily, stretching again and sitting up.

Ricky glanced into the back seat, grinning. "You know you kidnapped us all! Why else would we even bother to go camping all the way out here?"

"Eyes on the road! And he's kinda right, isn't he? I mean, hasn't Camp Crystal Lake been abandoned for, like, ever?" Nichole, who sat in the passenger's seat, questioned, looking back at them as well.

Jamie shook her head. "No, not always. It was open for a long time until Jason Voorhees drowned out in the lake." Jamie looked as if she were taking that into consideration and sighed. "I actually visited last year as well. It wasn't for long, a day at the most. You know, I heard rumors while I was there too. That Jason is still alive..." She looked at each person in the car. "That he has killed everyone who has come back to the camp and can't be killed himself. Every time they try, he just keeps coming back."

"Why do I feel like that is why we are taking this trip?" Molly asked, shaking her head at the thought but not protesting.

Jamie grinned. "Come on, you guys can't say you don't want to know!"

"It's probably a story to get this place some publicity. Teens like nothing more than to go check out a good murder site!" Bonnie chimed in, nudging Jamie who nodded in agreement.

"If nothing else, it's nice to get away and just go camping again for once. I haven't been in years." Ricky responded, Nichole answering with a nod.

Jamie glanced over, out the car window to watch the trees pass them by. "So how much longer? Anyone know?"

"It should be just another few minutes. When we stopped back at the gas station, the guy said it was just up the road a bit further." Jamie nodded and sighed heavily, wishing the car ride would just end. Just as Ricky had promised, the trip soon ended, as they came upon the area of the road that broke off into a somewhat hidden trail.

"Hey, here's something no one thought about, where are we going to leave the car?" Molly asked as they pulled over, allowing for everyone to pile out and use their legs again.

"We could just park it behind those trees, couldn't we? I mean, we will only be out here about a week and I doubt anyone would even see it there." Ricky suggested.

They agreed and figured it wouldn't matter either way. After parking the car, the five gathered their things, which were no more than two tents, the necessary supplies such as flashlights, batteries, sleeping bags, etc., and the much needed food and drink.

As they started down the path, Jamie leading the way with flashlight in hand, Bonnie began to break into random songs, the others joining her when they knew the words. It provoked Nichole to start Disney songs and Ricky helped bring things back around by singing the Spongebob theme song, the only thing he could really come up with off the top of his head. The farther into the woods they got, the louder their singing became, as there was no one around them for miles now.

"You know, I was thinking, what would we do if that Jason thing were true? Like, if he were still alive? I think I would just scream in his face if I saw him." Ricky said, breaking the song they had started.

"I would run at him like this." Molly then proceeded to run by everyone, flailing her arms in the air and making gurgling noises. She stopped when she reached Ricky at the front and everyone laughed.

"I love you Molly." Nichole said, shaking her head and laughing at the previous spectacle.

"He wouldn't know what to do if I did that. And then, while he was off his guard, I would slide between his legs then run."

"I would just flat out run in the first place. Or kick him. I would kick him then run." Nichole said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Bonnie asked. "Personally, I would have a conversation with him. I bet he would have some interesting stories to tell!"

"I know what I would do if I met him." Jamie grinned to herself in the dark.

"Well, share it with the rest of us!" Molly prodded.

"I would take him home with me. I would want to keep him!"

"Yeah, I bet mom would just love that! Who's that Jamie? Oh, just my 10 foot tall serial killer lover!" Ricky said, using a tone that would suggest such a thing was normal.

"Way to exaggerate his height, and shut up!" She pushed Ricky forward some as they all came upon the clearing they had been hoping for. "It's about damn time." Jamie sighed, dropping her bag from her back and sitting on a log that had been set up around a spot of blackened wood on the ground. Other people had been here before as well, as the old wood showed the existence of previous fires. Jamie reached out to move them and noticed the wood was still a bit warm. "Seems like the other people left not too long ago, huh?"

"I'll start up the tents if someone else will go for more fire wood." Ricky suggested.

"Me! I'll go!" Jamie hopped up, grabbing Ricky's flashlight. "Come on Molly, you can help me." The girl groaned in protest but dropped her stuff down and followed after Jamie. "I just didn't want to set up the tents." Jamie admitted, flicking on the flashlight and scanning the ground.

Molly grabbed sticks and twigs up as the two walked. "Yeah, that is one of the most boring parts of going camping." There was a bit of silence as they continued on, moving further and further into the woods, until finally Molly spoke up again. "Do you think it's true?"

"What, the Jason thing?" Jamie shrugged. "I guess all a girl can really do is hope, huh?" She laughed slightly. "God, there is something wrong with us, do you know that?"

"Mhm, and do you know I am just fine with that?"

"I do! I am as well, to be honest." Once again, Jamie swept her flashlight over the area and caught sight of the sign they had not planned on searching for until the next morning. It stood high over a path that undoubtedly led to the lake. Camp Crystal Lake. They were definitely in the right place. Jamie turned to let Molly know there discovery and realized she was already staring up at the sign, mouth open in her wordless emotion. "I know." Was all Jamie could answer.

A loud snap of a tree branch under someone's foot caused both girls to jump in fear and whirl to face the person approaching them. Nichole held up a hand to block the blinding light from her eyes. "Whoa, what has the two of you so on edge?"

"That." Jamie pointed the light to shine over that ominous sign again.

"Oh." Nichole stared on for a moment before coming back to the matter at hand. "We need the fire going so we can see what we are doing back at the clearing."

"Right, I completely forgot about that." Jamie looked to Molly, who was still staring at the sign before shaking off her worry.

"Let's just get back then." It was mostly silence as they moved quickly back to where Bonnie and Ricky were waiting.

"Hey, it's about time. We were starting to worried that Jason got you guys." Ricky laughed from where he lay on the ground, arms behind his head.

"Well, we at least know we are in the right place." Nichole muttered, sitting by the fire spot as Molly and Jamie stacked the wood.

"How so?" Bonnie asked, sitting down as well.

"We found the sign to the camp." Molly answered, taking a small lighter from her pocket and sparking it, setting the wood into a blaze.

"Seriously?" Ricky sat up excitedly. "Do you remember where it is? We should go now!"

"No!" Everyone else answered together.

Ricky laid back again, looking somewhat disappointed about them rejecting his plan.

"Haven't you ever watched a horror movie? That is one of the worst things you can do, aside from having sex, of course." Bonnie said in a knowing tone.

"Besides, it will be at least somewhat safer to go out in the morning. We will be able to see what we are doing and if anyone will plan on killing us or not." Nichole responded. Jamie sat in silence, watching as the fire blazed before them and letting the entire idea sink in. They had found what they were looking for, but was it safe? What if Jason was alive still? She shook her head. It was ridiculous! He couldn't be. Someone who drowned wouldn't still be alive...right?

The five sat up for hours, until the time finally reached 1AM. Nichole was the first to break away from the group for sleep, taking the bigger of the two tents. Ricky fought against his body, struggling to stay awake because he wanted to go off on his own and look for the camp but eventually, he gave in and took the smaller tent. Molly and Bonnie decided to go off to sleep when the time finally reached 2:30. "Jamie, are you staying up for a bit longer?" Molly asked as Bonnie slipped into the bigger tent with Nichole.

"Yeah. I'm not really tired yet. I'll make sure to put the fire out before going to bed though." Jamie said, holding her hands to the fire. "Sleep well you guys, see you in the morning."

Molly nodded and disappeared into the same tent, leaving Jamie to her own devices. She sighed heavily, rubbing her hands together and looking around to the edge of their campsite. The light of the fire barely reached the tree line, making things beyond that point look darker than they were. Jamie looked back at the tents and finally stood, picking up the bucket they had earlier filled with water. Before she could douse the fire, there was a loud crack out at the edge of the trees, like that of a branch breaking under someone's foot yet again. Jamie froze, staring out intently at the area it came from, trying to force her eyes to adjust to the dark. There was another snap and she placed the bucket down, feeling safer with the fire blazing to light up the area.

Everything was silent and Jamie looked back at the tents once again, feeling they would be safe if she let the fire burn. It would keep any animals that may be around the camp away from them. She picked up one of the branches they had gathered earlier and lit the end up, moving towards the edge of the camp in hopes of driving away any creature that could be there.

Jamie could feel her heart pounding as she moved out of the light of the fire, only having her makeshift torch to guide her now. She swept it around the area before her, looking for anything that might be around. A bit further out, she dipped her torch to the ground, noticing the thick, dark liquid that traced just past her and into the dark once again. Jamie bent down, daring to touch it and feeling it was still warm, whatever it was. She lifted her fingers to get a better look and caught the metallic scent that traveled with it.

A sudden piercing scream tore Jamie back into reality as she rose and flew back towards the camp. More screams joined to the first, fear and panic taking hold and making it difficult to determine who was who. The only thing that distinguishable was the occasional screaming of Ricky's name out of fear.


	2. To Protect Another

**Ch 2: To Protect Another**

Jamie came back to Ricky's tent having been slashed to pieces and him gone completely. Bonnie, Molly, and Nichole had all crowded towards the fire, still screaming for Ricky and trying to stay away from whatever had taken him. "Guys, guys! Calm down, what happened?" Jamie asked, running over and trying to keep herself from losing it.

"I-I don't know he just...We came out and the tent was destroyed and he was being dragged off into the dark!" Bonnie answered, shaking slightly while clinging to Molly.

"Did you see anyone? Or anything?"

"No, nothing at all. We only got out in time to see Ricky's legs as he was being dragged off." Nichole answered. Her eyes were wide with fear but she spoke clearly.

Jamie growled and dropped the nearly burnt out torch and lit up another branch in its place. "Get back to the car, the three of you. Do not separate and take lighting and something to defend yourselves. Get help and then get back here as fast as you can. I'm going to find him." Jamie spoke with a certain resolve that made it clear she would not leave until Ricky was with them again.

Molly put a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "At least let me come with you. It doesn't take three people to go for help but you can't go out looking for Ricky alone." Jamie stared at Molly for a moment before nodding.

"If you have made up your mind to come with me then. You two, go, now." She handed flashlights off to them as well as the one hunting knife they had brought for defense against any of the animals out here. Nichole and Bonnie were hesitant but finally headed off for the vehicle while Jamie lit up another torch and handed it off to Molly.

"Looks like this is all we have for our own defense. Let's go." Jamie's mind hesitated but her body did not, pushing forward to that darkened tree line once again. She didn't want to believe what her mind was currently screaming at her. _"It's Jason! You know it must be and Ricky is as good as dead at this point! You should get the hell out of here while you still even have a sliver of a chance!"_

But again, her body refused to listen. Dead or not, she wasn't leaving without Ricky. Molly stayed close behind Jamie afraid to make any noise but finally taking the chance. "Do you think-"

"Just crossed my mind. And honestly, yes, I think it might actually be him."

"What are we going to do then? I mean, what can we do?"

Jamie was silent for a moment as the walked, not having thought of that herself. "I....I don't really know. I just want to get Ricky back..." Her thoughts went on to what may have become of him at this point and her body stiffened as they walked. Now wasn't the time to worry, but the time to find Ricky before anything did happen.

Jamie stopped a moment, holding up the burning wood to get a look at where they were. "Any idea where we are even going?"

"None whatsoever." Molly answered.

"Maybe we should-"

"Jamie, don't even say those words. You know what will happen if the two of us separate in this kind of situation." Molly scolded.

"Yeah, sorry. I just don't know what to do. I mean, we are wasting time, time that Ricky probably doesn't have and then we will find him and...and..." Her voice became shaky as her mind whispered every horrible thing that was going to happen to him.

"Hey, don't think like that. I'm sure he'll be alright....We just need to hurry." Molly said, not having full confidence in her own words.

"Maybe if we find the sign again...We can find him." Jamie suggested, trying to get a hold of herself. Molly nodded and Jamie continued on, looking desperately for the only clue they currently had.

It felt as though time was dragging on forever, as the girls searched for the one thing that could even give them the falsest of hopes in finding their friend alive. When they felt about ready to turn and retreat back to "safety" there was the sign, as they had left it only a few hours ago. This time it held a darker meaning to them, as it was no longer all for fun, but a matter of life and death.

Jamie stared up at the sign, terrified of what they may find if they continued on. Silence filled the air as Molly and Jamie exchanged looks, each understanding what could happen to the other from this point on and there may be nothing either one would be able to do. Both nodded to each other and started down the threateningly dark path into Camp Crystal Lake.

Trees lined the area, forcing anyone to stay on the path that was no more than three people wide until it spread out just before the cabins after a good five minute walk. Everything here was worn down, showing years of neglect and abandonment. No one had come back to care for this place after it was closed down. Why bother?

Jamie scoffed to herself in disgust of the people that were once in charge of this place and how their negligence of one child caused the death of so many people. She gained a questioning look from Molly because of the sound but there would be no answer as Jamie stopped short, looking alert.

Molly stopped as well and listened closely. There was a very far off screaming that could be heard. It traveled to them from one of the further cabins and caused Jamie to drop her torch and run full speed in that direction. "Jamie, no!"

Her mind was elsewhere, not hearing the plea, as she rushed up the four stairs into the wooden cabin to locate the scream. Everything had fallen silent as Jamie spun in desperation, looking through the cabin for her lost friend. "Ricky! Ricky where are you!?" She called out, only to be silenced by a hand coming down over her mouth.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Molly whispered, hushing herself to listen to the heavy footsteps just outside. Thinking fast, she threw Jamie into the nearby wardrobe and closed the doors, putting a wooden chair against them.

"Molly, what are you doing!? Let me out!" Jamie clawed at the doors in an attempt to escape but stopped when she heard her friend calling out.

"Hey, come on ya mama's boy! Come get me, you fucking pussy!"

Heavy booted footsteps moved quickly across the floor as what Jamie assumed were Molly's moved quickly to the other side of the room and glass shattering. There was now silence and Jamie proceeded to press herself to the back of the wardrobe. She closed her eyes tightly, wanting to cry, to be afraid and lacking hope as yet another friend was missing. But this hardly seemed like the time.

Quietly, Jamie inched forward, pressing her ear to the wooden door, her heart pounding so hard in her chest that it was difficult to even hear anything. Silence, maybe he was gone. Maybe he followed Molly.

As if answering her question, the long blade of a machete was forced through the heavy doors, the sharp, blood stained weapon barely missing Jamie's face as she screamed and fell back. The doors were suddenly ripped open, the figure before Jamie leaving her speechless. Without a doubt, it was him.

He was tall, looking well over six feet as compared to Jamie's mere 5 feet 3 inches. His body was also broad and covered with very old, torn clothing that looked like it had been buried in the dirt for some time. The weapon remained in his right hand while his face was covered by the hockey mask that completed his overall threatening look.

All Jamie could do was stare, wide eyed with her back pressed tightly against the back of the wardrobe. He brought the blade up fast, having cornered the girl and planning on taking care of them all, one at a time.

She knew what would happen and only one thought crossed Jamie's mind at this point. "Jason!" Her hands flew up as if to protect herself, her eyes shut tightly against the fatal blow she expected. Nothing.

Upon taking the chance to open her eyes, Jamie noticed him still standing, weapon raised, his head tilted slightly to the side. Slowly, she lowered her hands, watching him closely.

"That's your name, right? Jason?" His arm slowly fell back to his side as he stared. Jamie swallowed hard and dared to inch closer to him. "I wish I had any idea of what to say but my friends and I will leave here. That's what you want, right? To be left alone?" She reached a shaky hand out, as if to comfort him. "We will go and-"

Before she could further attempt her bargain, Jason snapped out his free hand and grabbed Jamie, pulling her hard from where she sat. Without allowing her so much as a word to protest his actions, he reached down and pulled open a trap door that resided in the floor of the cabin and dropped her hard, slamming the door behind her. Jamie sat for a moment in confusion and pain, staring up at the floor he had dropped her through before standing and looking down the long stretch of mine before her.

Jamie had already come up against the worst. Whatever await her at the end of this tunnel couldn't be anywhere near as dangerous.


	3. Looking To Survive

Mara: So finally the third chapter is here! ^_^ I am just happy that I have the entire story finished, just need to get the rest of it up. Not much else to say I guess. Enjoy!

**Ch 3: Looking To Survive**

Her footsteps were light as she walked, trying to keep from being heard by anyone or anything residing down here. Everything smelled like fresh dirt, rotting flesh, and blood, not much of a comfort to her. There was a slight sobbing, the voice raspy and pained, as Jamie reached the end which opened into a somewhat larger area of the mine that appeared to be some sort of living space.

There he sat, at the edge of the old, dirt and blood covered bed, metal shackles around his wrists, the chain reaching back to the wall that was just behind him. They couldn't be anymore than two feet or so in length, as they allowed him just to slouch at the edge of the mattress.

"Ricky!" Jamie ran to his side, dropping to her knees and taking his hands in her own. "I thought you were dead! I thought he would have killed you for sure!"

Ricky let his head rest against hers. "Jamie, how did you find me? You need to get out of here. Take the others and leave before he comes back and finds you." She shook her head, pulling at the shackles in hopes of breaking the rusted chains from the wall.

"I'm not leaving here without you." Jamie took the time to look at Ricky's face. Dried blood covered the left side from a cut along his hair line. Dirt and blood had come to mat his hair down and he had a large open wound just below his left shoulder. "He really did a number on you..." She whispered, mainly to herself, as she looked at his wounds. "But you are still alive, that is all that matters. We need to get you out of here."

Quickly, she rummaged through things that had undoubtedly come from previous victims in hopes of finding something to release her friend."Jamie, please. Just go. It's not worth all of us dying if a few can make it out."

"Don't be stupid. You are like my brother and I don't leave family behind!" She snapped, throwing items that were currently useless to the side and continuing her search. Her words were almost as frantic as her search and she felt tears begin to swell in her eyes, stinging and making her path harder to follow.

"Stop for a second, come here." He reached his hands as far as he could before the chains stopped him. Jamie wiped her eyes and laid her head against his, feeling his arms wrap around her back as far as they could with his current restraint. "It's going to be alright. Do you trust me?" She nodded, as words escaped her currently. "Good, then get help. I'm not going anywhere."

"I sent Bonnie and Nichole for help....I lost Molly though. What if he-"

"Molly will be fine. She is tough, you know that."

Again, Jamie nodded. She turned from him, searching once again for something of use. "I have to wonder...why did he keep you? I mean, Jason is a killer, that's what they all say. So why are you still alive?" She looked back at Ricky, who simply shrugged.

"I was already down here by the time I even woke up. I didn't really get the chance to ask him before he stabbed me in the shoulder and I passed out." Jamie smiled. At least he was still in good spirits for them being locked up by a killer.

Her search proved fruitless and Jamie could only bring herself to sit beside Ricky on the worn out bed, placing her head in her hands. "This was a terrible idea."

Ricky did all he could to comfort Jamie but she continued to blame herself for their situation. They sat together down there for a long time, waiting on something, anything to happen, when they finally heard that trap door open again. Both were silent, waiting, as Jamie held tightly to Ricky's arm.

He walked past them, not even a glance in their direction and disappeared around a different corner with a human body over his shoulder. Jamie's eyes grew wide in fear as she opened her mouth to scream when Ricky put his hand on hers. "It's alright. It wasn't any of them."

A deep, rigid breath helped Jamie regain herself before she stood. Her body was stiff as she moved forward. "Jamie, what are you doing?" He asked in a harsh whisper but she ignored him.

Jamie took another deep breath, moving closer to the corner Jason had disappeared around. She placed one hand on the wall to steady herself before taking longer strides and vanishing from Ricky's line of sight.

She stood in silence, looking on as Jason placed his machete down on the nearby wooden work table and threw the body down, somewhat carelessly and wondering if he even remembered putting her down here.

He must have felt her watching him as he turned sharply, staring at the girl who was now motionless, even holding in the breath she had been taking.

The two had locked eyes and stood there in silence. Jamie cleared her throat slightly before attempting to speak. Her voice was nonexistent at first from her nervousness of trying to even talk to him, this blood thirsty serial killer who could not die, as so many of the rumors said. But so far everything they said was true.

Jamie inched closer to him. "Jason." His head tilted to the side again at the sound of his own name and she couldn't help but smile slightly. "I know you must not want us here. This camp is yours and people keep coming back. I can understand how frustrating that must be." She stopped with a mere foot and a half left between the two of them. "They never bring anything but trouble and I know that. I guess that's why I should have known better than to come out here looking for you. But we aren't here for anything like that."

She reached out slowly, touching his arm. Jason pulled away from her, stepping back and placing his hand on his machete. Jamie quickly took a step back as well, putting her hands up to show she meant no harm. "I'm sorry. Just...please, tell me. Are the rest of them...I mean, did you..." A quick glance at the body helped get what she wanted to ask across.

Jason looked to the body then rummaged through the pocket of his jacket. He looked at the object he pulled out then held it out to Jamie, his hand opened flat. She hesitated, reaching a hand out to take whatever he was offering. Jamie slid her hand over his and stared up at him. His eyes seemed to search her face for some sort of answer to an unspoken question.

After a moment, she closed her hand around the object and brought her hand back away from his. They still held each other's gaze until finally Jamie looked down at what she now held. It was a necklace; it was a silver chain, small rainbow rings and a single skeleton key hanging from it. It was Molly's.

She closed her hand around it tightly, looking up at Jason, somewhat hopeful. "Is she alright then? She got away? Tell me this was all you found." Looking up into his eyes again, there was something there, something that assured her Molly would be alright, where ever she was.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound from up in the cabin, Jamie jumping at the sound and Jason storming past her to take care of whoever was there.

He came around the corner and Ricky watched him stalk past in silence. When Jason was gone from sight again, he waited anxiously for Jamie to come back. "Jamie, are you still alive?" Ricky whispered, shifting himself on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jamie answered, coming back to him with Jason's machete in hand. "Come on, we're leaving." She said, bringing the weapon down hard on the chains, splitting them apart so Ricky would be free once again. "The least we can do is leave him. All he wanted was to be here in peace and I insisted on seeking him out."

Ricky stared at Jamie, rubbing his wrists which were sore from the metal shackles. "Jamie, are you serious? He's a dangerous killer and we can't just leave so some other unsuspecting people can just come along-"

"So what do you suggest we do, hm? Kill him? Because that isn't happening and even if he could die, I wouldn't do that to him. I wouldn't want to watch him die, to watch him suffer a second time. I feel...like I am connected to him. I could hear the words he wanted to say perfectly, even though he never actually said anything. Honestly, I am kind of afraid to...to leave here if there is a chance I may not see him again." She was quiet for a moment as Ricky continued to stare, absolutely dumbfounded by her words. "Can we just go, please? I want to get away from here before anything else bad happens."


	4. Some Sort Of Understanding

**Ch 4: Some Sort Of Understanding**

The two made their way back down the tunnel towards the trap door where Jason had gone back through to the cabin. Jamie still held the machete in her hand, supposing it would be a good idea in case they needed it. As the two got closer to the door, which had been left open, they could hear things breaking and someone being thrown against one of the cabin walls. "Is that all you got, you dead son of a bitch? What's the matter, being drowned too much for you? Can't do anything without mama to tell you to, you pussy!"

Nichole's voice was the one that traveled to them, as the two pulled themselves up through the trap door and into the cabin. Jason held Nichole by her throat against the wall, a pair of large shears like those you would find in a kitchen, in his free hand. He moved as if to stab her with them and Jamie dropped Jason's machete, screaming. "No!"

Jason stopped, turning to stare at the girl but not releasing Nichole. She moved forward, as if to plead with him but Nichole promptly struck out with her foot, catching Jason in the stomach and causing him to let her go and stumble back. Ricky then grabbed the machete from the floor, running forward to stab it through Jason's back.

He writhed in pain somewhat but still didn't make a sound, turning and grabbing Ricky's hair, throwing him to the floor and kicking him hard in the side. Jason proceeded to take hold of his machete's blade that was now protruding through his chest and pull it out, blade first. He took hold of the handle and faced Nichole, bringing the weapon up.

Nichole took a defensive stance but Jamie sprinted across the room, grabbing Nichole and turning her back to Jason as the weapon came down. She felt her skin separate as the blade cut deep, blood running freely from the fresh wound and staining her once blue shirt with deep red. Jamie cried out in pain, her voice straining her throat.

Jason stumbled back when the scream came from the wrong person and Nichole stared in horror, still trapped in the girl's arms. Ricky pulled himself up from the floor at the sound of her pain, stopping to stare at the gaping wound before helping Jamie to stand on her own two feet, as she was now using Nichole as a means to not collapse. "Come on, come on, you're alright." He said to comfort Jamie as she was now trying to hold back sobs. Quickly, Nichole helped Ricky to hold Jamie up, the two not 100% on what to do.

Both looked up to find Jason had disappeared and tried to gather Jamie up before he decided to come back. "We need to get out of here." Nichole whispered, looking around them for any signs of the man.

"Hey, anyone in there?" A light shined into the cabin, blinding the three for a moment as a police officer came up the stairs.

"Yes, we're in here!" Nichole called out. "Can we hurry before that psychopath comes back?" The man took one look at Jamie and then at the blood that had dripped to the floor from her wound.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell? What happened here?" He asked, hurrying over to the three.

"I told you a thousand times, Jason fucking Voorhees! Why won't you listen to me?" Nichole growled as he lifted Jamie's head and shined his light in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Jason Voorhees has been dead for years. Now I don't know why all you stupid teenagers have to come up and cause trouble for this town but Jason Voorhees is not here! He never will be and you all need to let it be laid to rest already." He put the light away. "I don't know what the hell you kids did to all go getting yourselves worked up and hurt but lets get to the hospital before she looses any more blood."

Before they could even think about doing anything, the blade of Jason's machete forced itself through the back of the officer's neck, spraying blood in the faces of Nichole, Ricky, and Jamie. Nichole shrieked in surprise, Ricky screamed in disgust, and Jamie just stared, wide eyed, as Jason brought his hand down on the machete, causing it to cut downwards through the man's chest and down past his stomach, the blade finally exiting the body through the man's groin.

Nichole grabbed Jamie's arm and ran, causing her to stumble and cry out in pain but she ran to keep up. Ricky stayed close behind as they ran out and didn't even look back to see if Jason was following them.

"Hey, over here!" They saw another light shine through the darkness of the trees. It was the second officer that had come back with Nichole. Bonnie stood beside him, motioning for the three as well.

Nichole sighed somewhat in relief as they slowed to a walking pace. Bonnie rushed forward to meet them but stopped short as something dripped down onto her head and face from the tree above. She reached up to touch it, bringing whatever the liquid was to her face. Her eyes grew wide and she looked up, seeing a body with a large knife sticking from the person's skull hanging over one of the larger branches.

Bonnie screamed, falling back and trying to get the blood off of her as everyone else looked up to see what she had. "Holy shit...who the fuck is doing this?" The officer questioned, shining his light on the body to get a better look at it. He looked back at the trio as the stood frozen. It must have been the body of one of the other campers, one of the ones that had been here not long before they themselves had shown up.

He rushed over to the three, trying to push them back towards where he had come from and to safety. "We need to get the hell out of here before whatever is doing this comes back." The man was stopped by Jason gabbing his head and twisting hard. The sound of the bones popping and breaking echoed through the woods as he easily took the man's head off his shoulders.

The body dropped to the ground and Jason looked at the head that was still in his hands before abandoning it altogether.

This time felt like every man for himself, as the group scattered and fled in different directions of the camp for some safe haven.

Ricky and Nichole disappeared into the dark cover of the woods, separating from each other while Bonnie slipped into one of the closer cabins.

Jamie fled into a different cabin that was nearby and closed the door, stepping back from it silently. Her breathing was heavy as she tried her best to stay conscious and not panic like she wanted so badly to do.

She moved back further from the door, not hearing anything but remembering what happened the last time she thought everyone would be safe. Jamie turned from the door, looking into the rest of the darkened living space but stopping just as suddenly.

Before her lay what appeared to be the kitchen, a table with dirty dishes and rotting food piled on it off to her left. More dishes were stacked on the counter and the sink. Upon seeing the dishes and food, the smell reached her. It was horrid and she felt dizzy, leaning a hand on the table to keep herself stable.

Out of fear that she would collapse, Jamie moved into the next room connected to this one. A small bed was against the wall, two windows on the wall behind it. The bed looked like it belonged to that of a child and she moved over to it, taking the time to sit and rest.

The blood along her back had begun to dry until she sat down and the wound split again slightly, allowing a bit of fresh blood to trickle down her back.

Jamie ignored the sudden spike of pain and the warm liquid that began to move down her back as she looked around at everything. The bed was made, a stuffed animal resting against the pillow and various other toys scattered about the room with the carelessness of any child's room.

A name was visibly carved into the headboard of the small bed: Jason. This was his actual living space, where he must have lived with his mother before he died.

Slowly, Jamie brought herself to stand once more, looking around her, for what, she wasn't sure. Everything seemed to hold her interest in some way, as she knew this was his home, where he kept his things, so all of the objects here were important to him. So she felt they were important to her.

A tiny wooden box that looked like it would hold small pieces of jewelery sat at the edge of an end table just outside of his room. Jamie slid her hand over the wood, brushing away layers of dust that had built up. She lifted the lid, looking in the box and finding just what she expected, jewelery that had been untouched for what must have been decades.

One thing stood out in particular, a locket. It was a decent sized locket and hung from a length of lace that would be the only thing to hold it to anyone's neck. It looked different from all of the other jewelery, it wasn't gaudy and ridiculous to look at. The locket was bigger than most of the other jewelery but it was a bit more elegant and held some sort of charm.

Jamie picked it up carefully in her hand, turning it over and attempting to pry it open. It refused to budge, Jamie wrapping her hand around it and placing it into her pocket as to possibly try at it again later, though she felt some twinge of guilt cross through her in taking something that had, at one point, belonged to Jason's mother.

She quickly let go of the feeling when she noticed there was another room that branched off from the kitchen, a bathroom, she could only assume, because of the very old bathtub. She looked back at the front door, hoping they were all alright but unable to get around her own morbid curiosity to explore. Jamie stepped lightly into the small room, the floor creaking beneath her as she looked into the tub.

It should have been white. Instead, it was a very grimy gray color, filled partly with water that was nearly black, undoubtedly from years of dirt and possibly blood. There was a hole in the wall just above the tub, stacks and stacks of melted candles in between the two. Jamie tilted her head, leaning forward to see what lay in the dark cover of the shadows inside the hole. She placed her hands on the slick edge of the tub nearest the wall and recoiled back quickly when she realized what exactly it was she was staring at.

She could hear her heartbeat pick up speed, the sound filling her ears painfully. "It's alright, I mean, he just kept his mother's severed head. She's already dead so what do I have to worry about?" Jamie laughed nervously, stepping back towards the door of the small cabin and wiping the grim from her hands.

Jamie also felt a bit of realization come over her. He just wanted things to be the way they were. Jason just wanted what everyone else did, to be happy. There must have been a point in his life where he was and because of everything that had transpired, he was trying so desperately to gain that back. That's why he stayed here and kept all of this stuff just the way it had been.

And how could anyone blame him for that? Jason was just doing what he knew, what made sense to him.

A scream from outside caught Jamie's attention, as she turned to the door. Out of instinct, she looked behind her, to where the bathroom was now located. Jason stood in the doorway to the room she had just exited, his entire body heaving with each breath he took.


	5. Stranger Things Have Happened

Mara: So, as of now, this is the final chapter of our little adventure. I feel that it didn't need to be ridiculously long. I will be starting the other stories soon!

**Ch 5: Stranger Things _Have_ Happened**

Jamie moved back, away from him and towards the door, unsure of his intentions as he moved towards her. Suddenly, the door flung open and Ricky stood, looking from Jamie to Jason and back again.

Ricky moved to run back from the way he came, taking hold of Jamie but feeling her slip from his grasp as Jason grabbed the injured girl by the shoulders, turning her to face him as Ricky stumbled down the few steps leading up to the cabin and catching himself when his feet reached actual ground.

Jamie winced as the sudden turn pulled at the wound on her back. She took deep breaths out of fear, though it hurt very much to do so, as she stared up at him. When she took the time to look, Jamie noticed the pain in his eyes. He wasn't trying to hurt her, he had been trying to protect her. Jamie couldn't even begin to figure out how she knew this but it was there, and she could feel his pain, his sorrow, his anger, towards everything. That was all Jason wanted, someone that could understand that, and she did. She had been the only one not trying to hurt him, though the others only did it out of instinct.

"Jamie!" Ricky moved forward as if to move back up the stairs and throw himself at Jason once again but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"She knows him best. Let them talk." He turned to see Molly standing beside him now, a shallow cut across her chest and smaller cuts along her arms. She was also soaking wet, her hair and clothes matted to her body. Jamie looked back at the sound of her voice.

"Molly! You're alright!" Bonnie cried out, both her and Nichole having returned from their hiding places as well, as she rushed forward to Molly, holding the gash she had received on her arm. Jamie figured she had been the one to scream earlier. She hugged Molly tightly, coming close to tears as everyone was back together with nothing more than minor injuries.

Jamie turned to Jason once again. "She's alright, like you promised. Thank you."

Jason let go of her, slowly bringing his arms back down to his sides but never taking his eyes from hers. She felt connected to him somehow and knew she couldn't just let this be. What would he do without her? What would she do without him? It was like finding your other half, you needed to look after them, to keep them close.

That was what this felt like to her. Jamie reached out and took Jason's hand in hers. She felt so small as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging herself to him. Jamie knew he understood because he placed his arms around her shoulders, holding her to him.

She didn't want to let him go, to ever risk him being in pain again, all because of the stupidity and ignorance of others.

Jamie only looked up again when she felt someone else's hand on her arm. Molly had made her way over to them and smiled at Jamie when she lifted her head. She had placed her other hand on Jason's arm, who stared at her as well. "If I may be the one to do so, I feel we should invite you to come back with us. As long as no one else has a problem with it." She looked over at the others who exchanged nervous looks then all attempted approving smiles. "I'll take that as a yes. Jamie?"

She couldn't help but smile and looked to Jason. "Would you like to come back with us? I feel it may be a bit easier than staying out here alone." Her eyes read his and she grinned at the response he seemed to have given her. Jamie nodded to Molly.

"Alright then, who's ready to finally get the hell out of this place?" At least three hands shot up in response to the question. Jamie nodded herself as she turned back to their ragtag group. Everyone was torn up and bloody in some way but it made them all look stronger for surviving it.

Jamie took Jason's hand and pulled him closer to everyone else as they all slowly started the trek back to their car. It took a while but they talked the entire way, reliving the whole night again and again, people sharing what others may have missed.

They learned Jason had followed Molly after throwing Jamie down into the mine. He had come close to killing her before she jumped into the lake which explained her wet clothing. The necklace had come into Jason's possession when he tried to grab Molly to keep her from throwing herself into the water.

He had also gotten Bonnie earlier as she was the first one to be found after the group scattered while Nichole and Ricky felt they had to come back.

As they walked, Jamie kept her hold on Jason's hand, smiling to herself nearly the entire way. She felt herself growing tired from the loss of blood and the endless hours with little to no sleep and looked out to the horizon as the sun was now rising on their group as they finally reached their destination. Bonnie took some of the bandaging from the trunk of the car and wrapped it over Jamie's wound and tying it tightly around the front of her.

"So...we are taking home this homicidal serial killer?" Ricky asked as Bonnie took care of his wounds as well.

Bonnie grinned, looking up at him. "Well, stranger things have happened. Especially to the five of us." There were nods of agreement from everyone.

Molly was the one to take the driver's seat this time around, Bonnie in the passenger's seat. Nichole, Ricky, Jamie, and Jason all sat themselves in the back together. Jamie shuddered slightly from the cold morning air and felt something come to rest around her shoulders. She looked, seeing Jason's jacket and smiling up at him, before lying across Nichole and Ricky, her head resting in Jason's lap as his hand came to rest on her arm. "You still want to go to the hospital?" Bonnie asked, looking back at the girl.

Jamie shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." It was going to be a long way home but it would be worth it, now that Jamie had her other half to look after her, and vice versa. A thought crossed her mind and Jamie reached into her pocket, pulling out the locket she had taken from the jewelery box and looking up at Jason, holding out the object to him.

He looked down and she felt that he smiled behind his mask, taking it from her. Jason pressed it to his chest where his heart would be before tying the locket around Jamie's neck and allowing her to rest her head against him once again. She smiled, closing her eyes and placing her hand over the locket before she felt herself slip into a deep sleep.


End file.
